


September 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos proceeded to glower as soon as Supergirl frowned.





	September 16, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos proceeded to glower as soon as Supergirl frowned and refused to eat heart-shaped dark chocolate he bought for her earlier.

THE END


End file.
